ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo the Woodpile Cat (film)
Banjo the Woodpile Cat is an upcoming animated feature film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman and produced by Don Bluth Films and Released by Paramount Pictures It is a remake of Bluth's 1979 short film of the same name. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) The soundtrack is newly arranged by Alan Silvestri and performed by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir and the Orchestra at Temple Square. The film will be presented in theaters, IMAX 3D, and Digital 3D. Plot In 1944, at a farm in Payson, Utah, owned by the Jones family, Two Cats looked at Their newborn kittens. The Dad, Rusty, named the only male one Banjo, as the Mom, Amber, named them Emily and Jean. later that night, The Family looked at the moonless night sky, with many beautiful stars. In the weeks that went by as Winter started, Banjo started to pull some pranks as He constructed a woodpile made of broken twigs from a rotting tree. Of course, Banjo's Father disapproves, since the twigs might have poison ivy and termites. a few days later, As Banjo taunts his sisters about being on the woodpile, the hapless kitten falls down from the rotted wood making him twist his paw, as Banjo's Sisters laugh. Banjo's Father comes and tells His daughters not to laugh at Banjo's expense. Later that night, Banjo and His father talked in private about why Banjo fell. feeling that His son needs some growing up, Banjo's Father decided to task Him with hunting down rats. Banjo disapproved since He thinks Rats taste worse than mice. The next morning, Banjo chases a rat, but He couldn’t bring himself to kill it. Instead, He warns the rat not to come back. Banjo’s father was disappointed, Since he thinks the rat will come back and won’t be alone. During the next following days, Banjo could be seen causing mischief around and outside the house in one case, Banjo climbs inside a grain silo, Climbing up a tree, but doesn’t know how to get down, and what crossed the line is when Banjo was asleep, when His sisters think He died, and when He woke up, He accidentally scares His sisters and hides in the woodpile as Banjo asked a question if a Cat's whiskers are very sensitive. Later that night, As the rest of His clan is asleep, Banjo overhears a conversation and what he hears is that Mr. Jones has had it up to here with Him. Banjo feels bad, thinking He’ll be sent to the animal shelter, (unaware that He was going to the obedience school) has thoughts about leaving home First thing in the morning. Later, as the sun was about to rise in a few minutes, Mr. Jones puts a sleeping Banjo in a pet crate, to be sent to Midvale Obedience Academy which is over 60 miles away. Along the way, Banjo gets free, escapes the truck, as His animal crate breaks to pieces, soon, Banjo makes a run for dear life to escape two straycatchers. Back in Payson, Mr. Jones gets word of Banjo missing as Banjo’s parents listen, devastated, learning Banjo escaped somewhere. Mr. Jones, thinking Banjo thought He was to be taken to the animal shelter goes off with His wife to find him while He told the Penelope to stay and watch over the cats in case Banjo comes back home. Back in Salt Lake City, as the morning was approaching, Banjo wakes up and meets a zany cat named Crazy Legs, who offers Banjo a place to crash. Crazy Legs then explains His history that Two years ago, He was adopted by a violinist named Leopold. Suddenly, a loud banging is heard on the door and a hardened gangster named Lazlo Popham and his pet dog named Bubbles barges in. Lazlo tries to extort Leopold for money by pointing his gun at Crazy Legs. Leopold pleads Lalzo not to kill Crazy Legs, prompting Lazlo to instead point his gun at Leopold. Lazlo then sics Bubbles on Leopold, but Crazy Legs comes to the rescue and claws Bubbles and Lazlo's faces. Vowing to be back for revenge, Bubbles and Lazlo escape from Leopold's apartment and Leopold hugs Crazy Legs as appreciation for saving his life. Sadly, One day, Leopold was drafted into the army to fight the Axis for WWII. Leopold promised Crazy Legs that when the war is over, he'll come back for him. However, as time passed, Crazy Legs waited for Leopold, but Leopold never came back. He then overheard a few of Leopold's neighbors discussing what happened to him. When he learned that Leopold was killed during combat, Crazy Legs was emotionally devastated. After explaining the details, Crazy Legs brings Banjo to Zazu and her sisters, Cleo and Marina, in a dilapidated building which used to be an apartment. Zazu sympathizes with Banjo's plight, for she and her sisters used to have an owner, when they were kittens, Zazu, Marina and Cleo were adopted by a kind old woman named Muriel Hill. Every day, the sisters would sing to their master to cheer her up. Muriel Hill loved Zazu, Marina and Cleo more than anything in the world. One day, Muriel grew sick and requested Zazu, Marina and Cleo to sing one more song for her before she dies. After the sisters sang a soft song for her, Muriel passed away from old age. While Muriel died with a smile on her face, Zazu and her sisters sob softly. After Zazu finishes her story, Banjo sympathizes with her and agrees to spend the night at her place until the five cats can figure a way for Banjo to get home. At an alleyway, Lazlo and Bubbles, now revealed to have scars on their faces, are walking. Lazlo reveals that the reason why he's extorting people for money is because he wants enough money to get into break into show business. He would envision himself to be a famous singer and dancer just like Cab Calloway. However, because of his scars, he couldn't show himself to the public. The two villains then plot a way to get even with Crazy Legs once and for all. Back in Payson, as the farmers continue the search, Rusty then comes along without being seen. Back at Zazu's place, Zazu and her sisters are practicing their song. After the song ends, Banjo looks out the window, thinking about His family. Then He notices a stray Himalayan-breed kitten wandering the streets alone. He then asks Zazu and her sisters if they should come with him to help the kitten. They agreed, as they let Tundra in the building. Tundra then introduces herself and asks Banjo if He can help Her find a home, because she's lonely and has no family or a home. Banjo agreed to help. In an alleyway, Banjo and the others suddenly come across Lazlo and Bubbles. Lazlo and Bubbles eager to get revenge on Crazy Legs after two years, chase after the cats, with Banjo holding on to Crazy Legs' scarf. Banjo is accidentally launched into the air and lands near a flowerpot. Lazlo gets out his gun and points it at Crazy Legs as he threatens to kill Crazy Legs and send him on a one way plane trip to China. Just as he was about to shoot, Banjo knocks Lazlo unconscious by dropping the flowerpot on his head. While Bubbles tends to his master's injuries, the police arrest Popham since He was at large for quite some time. The police sees Banjo and thanks Him for ridding the city of an extortionist. Bubbles swearing revenge on Banjo As He is taken to an Animal Shelter. One of The policemen recognize Crazy Legs and brings Him, along with Zazu and Her sisters to Leopold’s Sister Who has a family, as Rusty reunites with His son. The next morning, The Jones family gets a phone call and is told that Banjo is located in Salt Lake City. So everyone (Except Mr. Jones who is sick) Head there. At the Salt Lake Police Station, while Banjo and Tundra are asleep with Rusty watching over them, a Cat family arrives, which Tundra recognizes as Her family. Then the Jones family comes as well. Which Banjo is ecstatic. Tundra then said Her heartfelt goodbye to Banjo, knowing She‘ll never see Banjo again, but Banjo’s Father says that Salem isn’t as far from Payson. And She can visit Banjo anytime She wants. Returning home in Payson, Banjo Sees Crazy Legs, Zazu and Her sisters who finally have a home. And on New Year’s Day, The Cats celebrate the coming of the new year. Two years later, Banjo as a grown cat with kittens of His own, finishes His story, with Tundra (Now Banjo’s wife) tells the others to look at the night sky to see the shooting stars. As everyone else watches the sky, Banjo tells The others to be ready for bed in a few minutes as He watches The shooting stars with Tundra. During the Credits, as everyone else was asleep, Banjo looks at a photo album of His family and Friends. Musical Numbers # Overture # He couldn't be good (Sung by the chorus) # The Rain Song (Sung by the Chorus) # Just Stick With Me(Sung by Crazy Legs and Banjo) # "Pretty Boy" Popham(Sung by Lazlo and Bubbles to the tune of Minnie the Moocher) # Boogie Baby (Sung by Zazu, Marina and Cleo) # The Lonely Ballad of Tundra (Sung by Tundra) # Banjo and Tundra's Duet (Sung by Banjo and Tundra) # There's No Place Like Home (Sung by Banjo, Crazy Legs, Zazu, Cleo, Marina, and Tundra) # Just Stick With Me/He Couldn't Be Good Reprise (Sung by Banjo, Crazy Legs, Zazu, Cleo, Marina, Tundra, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Penelope, Rusty, Amber, Emily and Jean then by the Chorus) Trailer Announcer: Coming soon from Paramount Pictures and Don Bluth Productions, the first ever animated movie directed in eighteen years by the man who gave you An American Tail, Land Before Time, The Secret of NIMH, and Dragon's Lair, the Movie has arrived! Amber: Isn't he cute, Rusty? Rusty: He sure is. Announcer: This is Banjo, also known as the Woodpile Cat. Banjo: That's my name, don't wear it out. Announcer: In his very first feature length movie! Banjo: If only there was a way I can get home. Announcer: Follow Banjo as he tries to find a way home from the streets of Salt Lake City. Along the way, he meets a cool cat named Crazy Legs... Crazy Legs: Crazy's the name. Crazy Legs. Announcer: Cat singers Zazu and her sisters... Zazu: Ain't he precious? Announcer: And a lost kitten named Tundra. Tundra: Can I come home with you? Announcer: As they take on a Greedy Mobster named Popham. Popham: How I hate that cat Crazy Legs! Announcer: Now with more unforgettable musical numbers written by Don Bluth and a ground-breaking musical score by Alan Silvestri, composer of music from Ready Player One and Avengers: Infinity War. Banjo: I'll stick with you if you stick with me... Popham: Pretty boy Popham's what they called me... Chorus: Banjo's the cat who could not behave, he seldom did what he should.... Announcer: Featuring Eddie Murphy as Crazy Legs, Banjo the Woodpile Cat. Coming soon from Paramount Pictures and Don Bluth Films. Crazy Legs: Never thought I’d say this, but I’m sure looking forward to it! Cast Kath Soucie as Banjo Eddie Murphy as Crazy Legs Monie Mon as Zazu Audrey Wasilewski as Marina/Cleo Kari Wahlgren as Tundra Tom Hanks as Mr. George Jones Tress MacNeill as Mrs. Mary Jones/Toodles and Truffles' owner Tara Strong as Penelope Jones Sean Astin as Rusty Paula Tiso as Amber Nancy Cartwright as Emily Elizabeth Daley as Jean Hugh Laurie as Lazlo "Pretty Boy" Popham Frank Welker as Bubbles, Toodles, Truffles Transcript transcript Differences between the film and the short *The story starts when Banjo and Her sisters are born. *Banjo's personality is more soft-hearted, but still a bit mischivous. *Banjo's Father is still strict like in the 1979 version, but He worries about the well-being of His kittens and their future. *Banjo's Unnamed Parents names are Rusty and Amber. **Although Amber wasn't seen much in the original TV special, Amber can be portrayed as being considerate and disagreeing with Rusty's idea of punishing Banjo. *Halfway past the film, Banjo encounters a young, but depressed female Himalayan Kitten named Tundra who becomes Banjo's first kitten friend. *Banjo and Penelope sing the Rain Song, ending with both of them sobbing. *Though Banjo's owners were never seen in the original short, they appear in this film and identified as George Jones, his wife Mary and their daughter Penelope. *along with a scene where He listens to a radio announcement regarding WWII, in desperate need of Silk. As Rusty explains to His son that Silk is used for making parachutes. *A musical number involving Mr. Jones, Penelope, Mrs. Jones, Rusty, Banjo's sisters, and Amber discussing Banjo's behavior, with Mr. Jones suggesting they should lay down the law and send Banjo to obedience school (Which Rusty agrees) while Mrs. Jones and Penelope disagreeing with the idea (As Amber feels worried). *Banjo's family and owners discover Banjo is missing after a phone call from the obedience school, saying that the cage Banjo was in was empty. *Though Crazy Legs' profession was never explained, Crazy Legs is revealed to be a musician. *While the original version never had a true main antagonist, on account that Bluth was pressed for time, the antagonist was going to be a Tough scarred cat named Rocko, but now, in the reversion, a loan shark named Lazlo Popham and his canine henchman, Bubbles take the role. **The reasons why they became antagonists because two years ago, Lazlo tried to extort money from Crazy Legs' owner, Leopold, and even commanded Bubbles to attack him until Crazy Legs comes to the rescue. *While Crazy Legs, Zazu and her sisters were strays in the original version, Crazy Legs belonged to a kind hearted violinist named Leopold Wood and Zazu and her sisters belonged to an old woman named Muriel Hill, who used to be a silent movie star. **In addition, Leopold has joined the army during WWII and was tragically killed during battle, which emotionally devastated Crazy Legs. **Crazy Legs was revealed to be a stray kitten until Leopold found him and took him in as his pet. **Muriel Hill died from old age five years ago. *Instead of a pack of dogs chasing Banjo and Crazy Legs, Lazlo and Bubbles chase after Banjo and Crazy Legs, with Lazlo trying to kill Crazy Legs in an act of revenge but fails when Banjo knocks Lazlo out by dropping a flower pot on him. *Instead of Crazy Legs, Zazu, Marina, and Cleo remaining in Salt Lake City, they find new owners at Payson thanks to the Jones Family, with Tundra reunited with Her family. Pictures and Drawings during the End Credits * A Picture of Banjo hiding in the corn fields. * A Picture of Tundra inside a cardboard TV, as Emily and Jean wave to Her. * A Drawing of the Cat Sisters dancing on piano keys. Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Don Bluth films Category:Flash Animation Category:Universal Pictures